<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost girlfriend by Julieandtheghostys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977357">Ghost girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys'>Julieandtheghostys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrie Wilson Needs A Hug, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Carrie Wilson-centric, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Bobby | Trevor Wilson, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Woah! Please stop screaming and put the knife down, I'm already dead!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Oh-uh, probably shouldn't have said that..look, can you please let me explain."</p><p>Carrie slowly put the knife down, but kept her hand close just in case. "Go on.."</p><p>~<br/>Julie and her boys are thriving after the orpheum, but what about Carrie? She lost everything that mattered to her. Surprise, surprise sunset curve isn't the only talented ghosts falling from ceilings.</p><p>When Carrie summons a ghost girl she doesn't know what to do, but she soon realizes that this girl, Riley was exactly who she needed. Maybe the friendship will turn into more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this and special thanks to the people on tumblr for liking the idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going wrong in Carrie's life, hell, even the people that she thought she could trust left her.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part of it was she couldn't even blame Julie, and her weird hologram band. It wasn't their fault-- it was her's, she was the one who was being a bitch to everybody, and that might be the hardest thing she's ever had to admit to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing that was keeping her happy was</p><p>Dirty Candi, it was all her own. It was her time to shine without being labeled anything. She was just, <em>Carrie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Well good things seem to always have to come to an end in her life..and the group broke up a month after the orpheum, it's been 4 months.</p><p> </p><p>And now here she was, alone in her once crowded house full of friends- or at least people who pretended to be her friends. She stared at the ceiling blankly, picking at the thread of her black skirt. <em>Maybe this was for the best</em>, she thought, maybe she deserves this.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Care, what're you doing?" Carrie turned her head slightly to see her dad, secretly lucky that her dad snapped her out of those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Just sitting.." She replied rather plainly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..well, if you want you can invite any of your friends over while I'm gone, going to speak with some important people."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie almost had the urge to laugh at the idea, friends, Carrie?--Ha! Please! That's not what she did though.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, sounds good..have fun." And within a flash her dad left, not sparing her anymore attention. Great, alone <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours of sitting there, pawing at the white, fluffy blanket that usually gave her comfort, Carrie decided to spend her time doing something more useful. Which it was sorta debatable that going through her dad's old CD's was a good use of her time but--hey! There really isn't anything else to do.</p><p> </p><p>She kneeled down on the hardwood floor, opening the box she found in the attic. The only reason she knew they were there was because she used to host an annual Christmas party for her friends, emphasis on the words used to, which always required her to go up to the attic and fish for things.</p><p> </p><p>Her interest in the CD's had never been a thing until now, maybe it was just the boredom and loneliness going straight to her head like a toxin, who knows.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked through the dusty CD's she slowly started to realize that she was pretty clueless when it came to old rock music, I mean, some of them sounded familiar but seriously- Solar Eclipse??</p><p> </p><p>What kind of idiot names their band that? Might as well figure it out while she's at it I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Carrie opened the case, gently taking the disc out and examining it. It definitely looked it's age, even the case had that weird tacky, old smell that made your nose hairs sting. She rubbed some dust off it before putting it into the princess cd player she got for her 7th birthday, the item she once screamed in happiness over was now tucked away in her attic, forgotten--why did that make her so upset?</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the hot pink player intensely before finally pressing play. Carrie didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this. They were actually good, like really good.</p><p> </p><p>Well, until the screaming started to happen, is this like a screamo thing-or?</p><p> </p><p>Then that happened,</p><p> </p><p>By that, I'm referring to the <em>fucking</em> girl who fell from the ceiling</p><p> </p><p>Carrie stared at her for a second, vigorously blinking to see if she had actually lost it. Nope, a girl just magically appeared in her attic.</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked around at her surroundings, "Where am i-"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie started to scream, like a horror movie scream. Good thing her dad wasn't home. It seemed that the mystery girl didn't realize anyone else was in there with her until the high-pitched scream. She jumped and got up, immediately starting to scream as well.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was just imagining this, right? Yeah, that's a good enough reason. Carrie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen--she contemplated just forgetting about the whole thing but her brain wasn't letting it go. She grabbed a knife and started to slowly walk near the attic stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie hadn't made it that far when she felt a gust of wind behind her, she turned around and that same girl was there. In that one second where she wasn't freaking out (yet). She realized the girl's appearance. She was the complete total opposite of what she herself would wear. She had a plaid sweatshirt with a black shirt, tucked intol light blue jean-shorts. She looked down to see that the girl had black boots and knee high black socks.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now it was time to freak out. Carrie screamed even louder than before, not evening letting the girl say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Please stop screaming and put the knife down, I'm already dead!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh-uh, probably shouldn't have said that..look, can you please let me explain."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie slowly put the knife down, but kept her hand close just in case. "Go on.."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a ghost, I just died like yesterday and I need to find my band and talk to them somehow..you probably don't care about that though.."</p><p> </p><p>"You expect me to believe you?" Carrie's tone got harsher, similar to when she'd snap at people during school.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair I did just appear in mid air." The girl slightly mumbled, though it was loud enough for Carrie to hear. Oh my god, she couldn't believe she was believing this girl..but she was right I mean she saw it with her own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be out of your hair soon, I just need to find my band." She looked to the ground as she said it, her tone of voice felt like she was almost trying to reassure herself that's what she had to do.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're actually dead..prove it."</p><p> </p><p>"Prove it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay well um.. stick that knife through my chest..I'm already dead so it probably shouldn't kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably?!"</p><p> </p><p>The girl flinched at the sudden yell but she nodded, "Yeah, try it."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie grabbed the knife and stared at it, what if she wasn't actually dead and she was about to kill someone?..oh god..</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and jabbed the knife into the girl's chest, she looked up and it was in her--holy-</p><p> </p><p>"How did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that's a perk with being a ghost."</p><p> </p><p>So this was actually real, Carrie Wilson summoned a teenage ghost into her house..did it have something to do with the CD?</p><p> </p><p>"Does Solar Eclipse mean anything to you?" Carrie toned down the sassy attitude for a second just to ask the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's my band, I'm the lead singer- or I guess was..ooo are you a fan!" The girl's eyes lit up,</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, no I'm not a fan, hold on give me a second." She took out her phone and started to search the band's name up. By the confused look she saw on the girl's face when she took out the device, her suspicion was already answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lead singer of Solar Eclipse, crushed by lightning equipment..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>1996, this girl died in the 90's</p><p> </p><p>Carrie isn't good with emotions, how is she supposed to explain this?</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't die yesterday, you died 20-some years ago." She thought if she said it and ripped it off like a bandaid it would help, she was <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No- no, no, that's impossible I was only in that weird dark place for like an hour if that." The smile she had on her face was completely wiped off with this information. Even Carrie who wasn't the best with feelings could tell this girl was trying so hard to reassure herself this isn't happening, yep Carrie's been there--well not the same situation obviously, duh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry for what happened to you but you can't stay here." Her dad was already on edge after the orpheum for some odd reason, no way she could keep a ghost here.</p><p> </p><p>"...i- okay.." She huffed slightly, Carrie heard the door open and was met face to face with her dad. She desperately tried to move the girl away from her dad's view but her hands just went through her. Ugh, she hated that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hun, the meeting ended early--what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- just a new tik tok dance, y'know me."</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha, well I'm going into my office to work on a few things----"</p><p> </p><p>Her dad said something else after that but she didn't hear it, all she could hear was the ghost girl who was standing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, he can't see me, that's so weird! Your dad seems nice, I bet he makes cool dad jokes."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie rolled her eyes at the girls rambling, but then it hit her, her dad couldn't see the girl. How does that work? "Yeah, it is weird.." She mumbled, trailing off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What's weird?" Trevor asked,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- nothing, just talking to myself heh.."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well..I'll be in my office..". He eyed her confusingly before walking up the stairs, once she heard the door close she finally talked to her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can I only see you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No clue, ghosts aren't supposed to be visible from my understanding."</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie couldn't even believe she was saying this, what about this girl made her want to do this?</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay up in the attic, there's an old pull out couch if you still need that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious!! Thank you!" She bounced excitingly, smiling wide.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no big deal..name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Riley."</p><p> </p><p>"Carrie."</p><p> </p><p>Riley smiled at Carrie and she nodded to the attic for her to got there for a while, Riley poofed away. And Carrie sighed..this was going to be <em>a lot.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr, I don't bite :)<br/>@Julieandtheghostys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>